


Oh Ms. Believer

by GrungeWonderlandx



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrungeWonderlandx/pseuds/GrungeWonderlandx
Summary: You weren't sure what happened through out the time you where locked away in the cryogenic stasis, all you know is that you woke up and it was a completely new world, it wasn't 1950 anymore. No one was aware of the power you had stored away deep within.





	Oh Ms. Believer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Marvel fanfic. Please enjoy.

Your head was hazy as you looked around the white room you just woke up in. Still hearing the steaming sound off the cryogenic stasis you where locked away in was but a mystery to you. You had what seemed like a million things rambling on in your head at once but it wasn't - you where practically dead who just came back to life. What year was it? Wobbly, you stepped out of the machine. 

"Where the hell am I?" You had so many questions. There was no one there - just a note on the table which was the only other thing in that room. 

 

You looked down and picked the note up.

 

_"(Y/N) I hope you are doing well, we of HYDRA decided to be the ones to release you from your prison. You though, have a mission. Kill Steve Rogers."_

 

 _"Steve's alive?"_ You thought, one of your good friends was alive. What about Peggy? You had no idea where to start. 

 

_"Repeat after us (Y/N) Longing, Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One and Freightcar._

 

_"Longing..._

_Rusted..._

_Seventeen,_

_Daybreak,_

_Furnace... Nine,_

_Benign,_

_Homecoming... one and Freightcar."_

 

You felt a stinging in your whole body - then black. Again.

 

 

 

You woke back up in New York City. Everything was so different how many years has it been?, but you knew where you where even though at the same time you didn't. You started running down the road to a random apartment that showed up in your head as a vision to point you out where to go. Something was telling you to do harm to people you cared about. But you couldn't control it. Your body led you to an apartment, you slammed open the door, and there stood Steve Rogers above Schuyler who must have been almost 100 years old. 

"Who's there?" Steve said, not having turned around,

 

The evil side in you had vanished for several minutes when you had a pulsation of reality come back, 

"Steve.. Steve it's me (Y/N)." You said.

The man turned around and his eyes widened so great, "How the hell are you alive (Y/N)?" He paused, Peggy's hand dropped, 

 

"(Y-Y/N)." Peggy weakly said, "We watched you die." 

 

"Something has taken control of me - and I don't know what's going on. Why is Peggy older, and you haven't aged a bit Steve?" You asked, confused. 

 

"HYRDA..." Steve whispered,

 

And then you felt your body sting again and fell to the floor, "What the fuck is going on??" You nearly shouted.

Peggy's old body sat up in her bed slowly, you heard her groan in pain from just moving so slightly.

"Peg, don't worry about this okay? I'll figure out what's going on." Steve muttered to her, all she had done was nod her head.

 _"Kill Steve."_ Said a voice in your head. Your eyes glowed red - and you shot back up, "I'm sorry Steve - but I have orders to kill you."

 

"(Y/N) Now... just calm down - you can't do this here not with Peggy like this."  
  


"Then let's take this.. outside." You had a orange aura around you - this was the form of your powers. 

 

"Be careful, Steve." Peggy said. You started charging through her opened window and ran outside, Rogers running after you,

 

"How the fuck did you get here (Y/N)??!" He yelled after you.

 

"How do you think I  _know_?" You replied back a bit annoyed, was he happy to even see you? Was Peggy? You had been their closest friend back in the day - right after they got married, you where Peggy's brides made and saw it all happen how happy they where. 

 

"I woke up in a cryogenic stasis, you think I have read any files on anything or talked to anyone on what happened to me?"

Steve stopped and his head shot up, "What was that... (Y/N)...?"  

"I'm not going to repeat myself Rogers. I don't know what happened to me.... Last time I knew it was 1950! Now look around what fucking year is it?" 

 

"2017..." he said quietly.

 

You stepped back ever so slightly, "2017?" You looked around your surroundings, all the people, all the vehicles, technology so much has changed. Its been almost 100 years?  
  


"(Y/N) You have a lot of questions I know, and our friend Bucky - you remember him right? He's in the same state as you are... Just breathe for a minute (Y/N) don't cause any destruction just yet. We'll figure this out." He stared at you for a brief moment, still in pure awe that you had been taken by HYDRA as well as Bucky.   
  


Without thinking you started throwing energy beams at him, he blocked but shook his head, "(Y/N) Please don't make it come to this." 

 

"My mission.... Kill Steve Rogers."  
  
  
  



End file.
